Eyes, soapy, eyes - Saulbert Fanfiction
by krzzzy
Summary: Ummm, so I wrote the summary in at the beginning of the fanfic bc I have no idea what I'm doing on here.


~ Hey! This is my first fanfiction. It's a Saulbert fanfic - Adam Lambert/Sauli Koskinen. Idk how to rate this. It's got a few 'shits' in there and a bit of nakedness in a shower. No sex, cuddling. ;) ~

I sat there watching TV, patiently waiting for Sauli to get his butt back from the airport. He was coming to stay over for a few days. Although we had split up in April we still remained great friends! I was looking forward to having him in the house again, too. I really liked his company. He was so funny and sweet… And he makes really good coffee. Just then the doorbell rang. I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror then rushed to the door.

"Sauli!" I burst out.

"Adam! Hey! I've missed you!" Sauli said. I opened my arms and he hugged me tightly.

"Come on in!" I say, picking up the larger of Sauli's two bags. As he came into the light I could see that he was looking really hot and sweaty.

"How was your flight?" I asked.

"Geez, it was really hot!" He said, putting one hand on his forehead. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure! I'll just get tea ready. You'll be hungry, I'll expect?"

"Yeah, thanks! The airport food was pretty crap." He said.

I helped him take his bags through to his room. It was weird; the last time he slept here we'd slept together. I smiled at him and went back through to the kitchen to prepare our dinner. I was making spaghetti bolognaise. About 5 minutes after Sauli had gone into the bathroom to shower, I heard him scream.

"Sauli?!" I yelled, running to the see if he was ok. I hesitated at the door; my ex was standing naked in a steamy shower in there. I heard him moan in distress again.

"Sauli what is it?" I asked, bursting into the steamy room.

"I got soap in my eyes! Really bad!" he replied. I laughed at that for a second, but then I saw that it really was hurting him a lot. I sighed and took off my clothes. What? I had to go in and help him. My shower was huge, and he seemed unable to take his hands away from his eyes to feel his way to where I was. I stepped into the shower, completely naked. With one hand I grabbed Sauli's shoulder and turned him around and the other I used to turn the temperature down. Woah… He still liked his showers hot. He always had. We joked that it was because he liked to practise burning in hell.

"Shhh, Sauli!" I comforted him. "Stay still. Take your hands away from your eyes for one second..." I cupped some water in my hands. "Can you open your eyes a tiny bit?" He did so. I let some of the water run away so I could hold the back of his head still with one hand. I dribbled some water near his eye and tilted his head so it went in and washed his eye out. I repeated this numerous amounts of times until he was ok, and stopped accidently bumping his god damn crotch area into mine as he wriggled from the pain. I cupped his face in my hands and examined his eyes. They were a bit red but looked OK other than that. He was gazing at me lovingly.

"You okay now?" I asked.

"Mhmm. Thank you…" He murmured and cupped my face with his hands like I was doing to him. It was then I realised what we looked like.

"Sauli… What are we doing?" I laughed. "We're not even in a relationship anymo-" He grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer.

"Mmm, yeah?! You sure?! Hmm?!" he said, as I laughed. He was putting on a funny accent and tickling me.

"Well baby," I started. He seemed to like when I called him 'baby' again as he smiled and rubbed his nose against my chest. I didn't even finish what I was going to say, I just kissed his neck. He started giving me small kisses around my collarbones and up to my neck. I lifted my head and caught his lips with my lips. I was enjoying kissing him for the first time in _ages_, when I remembered that I'd been in the middle of cooking when I heard him scream.

"Oh shit Sauli our tea!" I said, giving him one last kiss on the cheek before quickly getting most of the wetness of with my towel. I tied it around my waist and hurried to the kitchen. The bolognaise sauce was about to boil over and so was the spaghetti. I quickly pulled them off the stove. Hmm, about ready. I turned down the heat and left them to simmer as I went to change. I put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt, unbuttoned halfway. Now I had my babe again I thought I might as well tease him like I used to.

I went back to the kitchen and dipped my finger in the sauce. I blew on it a bit to cool it down then tasted it. Yeah, it was really good. Then Sauli appeared.

"Hey there sexy chef!" He said as he came up behind me and kissed my neck. I dipped my finger back in the sauce and let Sauli lick it off me.

"Mmm! It tastes really good!"

"Kiitos." I winked at him. He laughed and went to his room to get changed. Then I realised that all of Sauli's stuff was in that other room.

"Hey Sauli, babe! Move your stuff to our room." I called after him. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I plated up our food and found a bottle of wine. I took it all to the table and poured the wine into two glasses. I found a small vase and picked one of the red flowers on display at the door to put in it. I placed it on the table and lit a candle too. Sauli came through dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt I bought him last year. I laughed when I saw him. The t-shirt was pink and said 'MR SEXY' in big blue letters. Underneath it has a heart shape with abs in it, it was meant to look like the abs were Sauli's but I preferred his real abs way more. I walked over to him, still laughing. He slid his hands into mine.

"Put your little hand in mine and look into my eyes, soapy, eyes!" he laughed. I smiled and hugged him as hard as I could.

"Now c'mon! Dinner!" I reminded him. Sauli told me about _Dancing on Ice _as we ate, and about all these other things he did. We spoke about our Christmases and all the presents and food we got.

After we finished, Sauli helped me to wash up. He was in charge of washing and I was in charge of drying. Giving Sauli the washing duties was not the best idea I'd ever had. We ended up with loads of bubbles everywhere, and Sauli made me into Santa and gave me a big bubbly beard. He was Rudolph, and I put a small handful of bubbles on his nose. We washed it off, to prevent any further soapy incidents.

Then we snuggled up on the couch and watched TV. Sauli fell asleep pretty quickly; he must have been tired after his flight and that ordeal in the shower. I picked him up and carried him to our bedroom. I took off his jeans so he could sleep comfortably, but he looked weird so I eased off his t-shirt too. I took off my shirt and jeans and got in bed with him. He woke a bit as I cuddled in beside him, sliding my hands around his waist. He put one hand on my side as I leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Mmmm." The sleepy angel whispered back. I smiled and fell asleep peacefully beside him.


End file.
